


Не-самая-удачная встреча

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul





	Не-самая-удачная встреча

Девушка вскрикнула от боли, и красная пелена слегка разошлась. и чёрт это человек! Это человек, а она снова причинила боль! Поджав хвост, Алиса юркнула в кусты.

Девушка лежала на том же месте, когда Алиса достаточно отогнала наваждение.  
\- Хей, - она аккуратно коснулась её плеча, - тебе помочь?  
Девушка часто и судорожно закивала. Алиса присела и резко поднялась, подхватив её на себя. Девушка всхлипнула и привалилась к теплу.  
"Только бы не воспалилось. Только бы не воспалилось." - твердила Алиса, таща её сквозь дикий кустарник.

\- Выпей - полегчает, - Алиса протянула девушке обезболивающий отвар.  
Как только кружка была крепко взята, Алиса сорвалась к аптечке. Никто их них давно не ранился, чтобы найти хоть какие-о бинты понадобилось разгрести хлам.  
\- Это ты, верно?  
Алиса выронила зачерствевшие коренья.  
\- Кто? - пытаясь не выдать себя спросила она, обернувшись.  
\- Лиса, - всё таким же слабым голосом сказала девушка. Она уже приоткрыла глаза и откинула одеяло.  
Алиса судорожно вдохнула, опустив голову. На языке вертелась тысяча извинений, но ни одно из них она не могла озвучить.  
\- Я не хотела, - Алиса сжала зубы, голос звучал отвратительно жалко.  
\- Ясно, - сухо бросила девушка. - Мне не нужно твоей помощи.  
Алиса заглушила жалобный скулёж в последнюю секунду, бросившись к разделявшему их столу.  
\- Постой! - уже собиравшаяся встать девушка покосилась на упавший пузырёк. Алиса даже не заметила, с какой силой хлопнула по столу. - Тебе нужна помощь! Если ты мне не доверяешь, я позову кое-кого, они обработают рану!  
Алиса едва понимала, насколько высоко и надрывно звенел её голос.  
Девушка недовольно подняла бровь и плюхнулась обратно.  
За секунду преодолев лестницу, Алиса часто-часто стучала в дверь.  
\- Там внизу девушка. Она ранена.  
\- А? - сонно выдал Мирослав. - Четыре утра, Алиса!! - но она уже захлопнулась в своей комнате.  
Мирослав тяжело вздохнул и потёр глаза, поплёлся вниз.  
\- Ранена, значит.

С чего это Нина должна была доверять кому-то ещё из компании этой оборотницы, она не понимала, зато понимала, что самостоятельно обработать рану не сможет.  
По лестнице спустился невысокий лохматый парень. Нина из чистой предосторожности собрала немного сил в целой руке.  
\- Давай руку, - сонно попросил он.  
Нина сощурилась.  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Я потомственный лекарь, давай руку, пока не стало поздно.  
Нина помедлила, ничего в его поведении не выражало опасности, и протянула правую руку.  
\- Рана неглубокая, тебя кажется только это спасло, - задумчиво пробормотал он, колдуя свои лекарские заклинания, Нина не особо интересовалась ими.  
\- Может быть, - сухо ответила она, показывая, что не настроена на диалог.  
Парень, кажется, понял и только хмыкнул.  
Ноющая боль ушла, и он отпустил её руку.  
\- В лису оборачиваться точно не будешь, - заключил он, - но рана должна затянуться сама. Могу только бинт предложить.  
Здраво рассудив, Нина согласилась взять бинт.  
\- Что вам, много кого приходилось лечить?  
Парень пропустил язвительный тон Нины мимо ушей.  
\- Нет, ты первая. И, поверь, Алиса была бы рада извиниться перед тобой.  
Нина, игнорируя ведьминское чутьё, кричащее, что он говорит правду, выдернула забинтованную руку.  
\- Что ж, а мне её извинения не нужны, - твёрдо сказала она, поднимаясь. - Её вина в этом едва ли есть.


End file.
